


Poisoned love

by honeydewmochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Action, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Chemical, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, POV Original Female Character, Poison, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Suspense, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thriller, Trauma, Violence, Yandere, crazy ex, kuroo is reader's crazy ex, they aren't dating when kuroo becomes a teacher, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewmochi/pseuds/honeydewmochi
Summary: Reader has just escaped a toxic relationship that could've costed her life. Thankfully her attacker was arrested. Her therapist suggested to move to a different city to start a new life and forget about her past trauma. However, what she doesn't know is that her attacker/ex boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, just got bailed out and is now on the hunt for her.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Poisoned love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book and english is my second language so don't kill me for the bad grammar.  
> (f/h/c) = favorite hair color  
> italics are flashbacks/thoughts  
> This is haikyuu time skip, so natsu and the reader are both 21 and the boys will be older already. i changed some of the boy’s occupation to fit the story better.
> 
> follow my socials!  
> \- twitter & tiktok - honeydewmochi

It’s the first week of September, beginning of your third year in college. You hopped off the metro while dragging along two suitcases. “(y/n) over here!!” You hear your name being shouted across the busy station. You look around and spot a familiar orange haired girl, immediately recognizing her. You make your way through the crowd, excusing yourself quietly.

“Natsu! Long time no see!” You smile and wrap your arms around her warm body, inhaling her signature milkshake scent. She embraces you back while nuzzling her cheek into the crook of your shoulder. You two held each other for a minute or so before pulling away. “Did you change your hair??” Natsu exclaims while running her fingers through your (f/h/c) hair. You chuckle quietly before nodding, “Yeah..I wanted to try something new y’know?” She smiles brightly, “Well it looks great on you. Anyways how was the ride here?” She grabs one of your suitcase and begins walking towards the exit. You quickly follow behind with the other suitcase, “It wasn’t that bad, I thought it would be a lot longer but it was around an hour ride.” She leads you out into the parking lot where her car is. You two put your belongings in the trunk and head to the front, getting into the car.

The entire ride back to the University of Tokyo was you two catching up. You guys talked about how fun volleyball was back in high school and what you both did after graduating. You learned that after high school, Natsu got accepted into the university with a sports scholarship and wanted to follow her brother's footsteps in becoming a professional volleyball player. You then told her how you always wanted to become a chemistry major in honor of your deceased grandmother who was a chemistry genius back in the days. You always admired her intelligence and now you’re one step closer to achieving this by attending the university she graduated from. “Do you remember when your cousin would teach us self defense whenever she came back for the holidays?” Natsu slows down at a red light. You nod and tease, “Yeah and you would always get a face full of mud and cry.” Your eldest cousin has been serving in the military for 6 years now, and everytime she comes back to visit you three would practice self defense training in your backyard.

About 10 minutes later the car pulls up into the entrance of your destination. You stare in awe, mesmerized by the scenery. Natsu chuckles at your expression, “Don’t worry, I'll give you a tour later. But for now, let's get you settled into our dorm.” She makes a right turn and finds an empty parking space on the side of the road. She quickly parks and gets out, walking to the trunk. You unbuckles the seatbelt and gets out as well, joining her. You each grab a suitcase and make your way to her dorm. She pulls out her keys and unlocks the door, revealing an apartment-like room. You take your shoes off at the door and slowly walk in, looking around the cutely decorated room filled with led lights and anime merchandise. “Your room is in here.” Natsu says while walking down a small hallway. She opens a door located on the right side of the hallway. You walk into the room, finding a standard size bed against the wall, a table with a matching chair, and two sliding doors on the opposite wall of the bed opening to your closet. You turn towards Natsu and smile softly, “Thank you for this Natsu, it's perfect.” She sets your other suitcase on the floor and smiles back, “anything for my best friend. I’ll be right across the hall if you need anything.” She smiles and turns around, closing the door behind her.

You spent the past 3 hours unpacking and decorating your room. Finally you flop onto your bed, stomach first from exhaustion. You groan and roll onto your back, feeling around the bed for your phone. You feel your phone on the edge of the pillow and put it close to your face. _11:45 pm._ Unlocking your phone, you scroll through all your social media for another 30 minutes before getting up. You reach into the closet for a clean shirt and red pajama pants. You drag your feet out the room and into the shared bathroom. You turn on the shower and strips naked. While taking your clothes off, you catch a glimpse of yourself in the fogged up mirror. A scar on the left side of your ribcage could be seen easily. That was the result of your ex’s first attack.

_“You’re drunk again??” You yelled at Kuroo who was sitting on the couch. “It’s the 3rd time this week dammit!” Kuroo groaned and took off his jacket, throwing it at you while loosening his tie. “Shut up won’t you.” He scowled in annoyance. You were about to say something but got distracted by an unfamiliar smell on his jacket. It’s not alcohol...it’s perfume. “You nasty pig.” You walked right up to his face and threw the jacket on him. As you turned to walk away Kuroo quickly stood up and threw a wine glass at you, shattering it and making a deep cut along your ribcage.._

You shake your head, clearing your mind. “Stop thinking about it..” You get into the shower and allow the warm water to run down your body. 30 minutes pass and you are lying down on your bed, trying to fall asleep. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning you finally fall asleep.

 _Beep beep beep_..You whine as your alarm goes off. Rubbing your eyes, you slowly sit up and turn the alarm off. _9:14 am._ “50 minutes before my first class..” You yawn and head to the bathroom to freshen up. About 10 minutes later you head back into your room and look through your closet for what you want to wear. “This should do..” You begin changing into your clothes. You look into the mirror and twirl around, admiring your outfit. Your black sweatpants, pairing with a black crop top and a black oversized jacket, fit perfectly on your body. You throw your bag over your shoulder and head out to the living room.

“This is the science building.” Natsu says while stopping in front of a giant glass door. “Class 3c-1..that should be down the hall to the right.” “Thank you so much Natsu, I’ll see you later.” You wave goodbye as your friend walks off to her class. You struggle to open the heavy door but as soon you open it you are greeted by a gust of cold air. You slowly make your way to your class. You spot a light up sign on the ceiling pointing to class 3c-1. You take a deep breath and open the door. The classroom was fairly empty as it’s still too early to start. You look around and your breath hitch. A way too familiar back figure is standing at the teacher's desk, talking to the teacher. You feel a shiver down your spine as the teacher stands up, reaching his hand out for the figure to shake. “Thank you so much Mr.Tetsurou, I will enjoy working with you for the rest of the school year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im lazy so this might take a while to finish, or the book might be short. Im depending on my friend to motivate me. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, i like reading them!


End file.
